In core blowing machines, upon completion of the blowing of each core, the cores fall on a tray within which they take up a position with respect to the side edges thereof, where they collect and are subsequently removed by a manipulator that conveys them to another work station where the relevant cores of a given packet are duly locked together by different means.
The problems derived from this operating solution are as follows:
On the one hand, the cores fall into line within the tray at one of the edges thereof and not its axis of symmetry, upon which the manipulator shall act.
Furthermore, the cores leave the blower with burrs that in turn bring about positional variations depending on their different size, this also leading to axial skew of the actual cores.
Finally, cores can be damaged when falling onto the tray by the actual impact and sometimes depending on the height of fall.
When such trays, on which the manipulator acts directly, are not used, conveyor belts are employed, in which event the cores are wholly misguided and hence subsequent manual and tedious work is required to line up and orient the same.